1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery unit and an image forming apparatus including the recovery unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a waste toner recovery box in which waste toner is dropped from an opening in an upper portion and the waste toner is recovered therein has been known (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-021132, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-133397, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-249418, for example). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-249418 discloses a configuration in which the waste toner recovery box is disposed in an upper portion of an image forming apparatus, and developer to be discarded is upwardly conveyed through a connecting pipe incorporating a screw.
As described above, in the techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-021132, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-133397, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-249418, the waste toner is supplied from the upper portion of the recovery unit. Thus, a unit for conveying the waste toner to the upper portion of the recovery unit needs to be additionally provided.
In view of this, an object of the present invention is to provide a recovery unit that can favorably recover a waste developer with a simple configuration, and an image forming apparatus including the recovery unit.